


Reforming Each Other

by PocketWhirlwind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Gift Exchange, it's not exactly what they were asking but it is close, mild KH3 remind spoilers, post kh3, sometimes you just need food to bring you together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketWhirlwind/pseuds/PocketWhirlwind
Summary: Fixing a broken found family isn't easy. It takes time and patience from everyone. And sometimes it takes many people to help. With Ansem the Wise's return, can his remaining apprentices rekindle their family relationship?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Radiant Garden Family Exchange





	Reforming Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightsnack-lexicon (SamWithACrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/gifts).



Re-adjusting to human life wasn’t going to be easy. Most of them knew it wouldn’t be an overnight acceptance. The emotions, the bodies, the adjustment of powers…. But they had all agreed they needed to relearn quickly. The threat of the Worlds ending because of Xehanort had forced them all to learn what their limitations were faster than they had liked.

Dilan was the most upset with his change. His control over the winds around them was feeble in comparison to his Nobody. What time he had spent laid out on a cot trying to keep his body and heart from separating again was wasted time. He blamed his Heart. The weight of emotions that came with it was the reason he was being held back from his potential. 

Aeleus and Ienzo saw otherwise.

Aeleus had been the first to realize the extent of his limitations. His grounded nature had him in tune with his body and mind. He knew he could no longer shake and mold mountains, and it calmed him. The power that had come with Darkness had shaken him to his core. It had been far too much at times. He would have never admitted it as Lexaeus; the power had been welcomed back then. It filled a void within him. Where his Heart had been missing, the need to be stronger took its place. And the Darkness had granted it to him with the power to move the earth at his command. 

But now, he was a normal human with above average strength. And it was fine with him.

Ienzo had taken the longest of them all to find where the scales had been adjusted on him. At first, he thought his intelligence might have been compromised. But with the success of the vessels, he was comforted knowing ten years of growth was for nothing. What the Darkness had granted him was not as strong as before. Before, he could make a person believe they were in a different World. Sights, sounds, and smells, even touch was strong. He never had a chance to fully experiment, but he was certain that he could even fill a person’s stomach with a banquet if he tried hard enough. 

Now a human and without Darkness, the illusions he made were obvious to their deceit. 

Even was the calmest of them all. He wasn’t one to use his magic as often or intensely as the others. At most was to cool a drink or protect from an experiment gone wrong. From Nobody into Somebody, Even’s need to fight drastically dropped. His time was spent more on fixing the wrongs he had made all those years ago. He didn’t have time to mourn the loss of his fighting skills. 

There was work to be done.

++++

Dilan stared at the audience before him and raised an eyebrow at them. The lid began to dance as the pot bubbled and steamed on the stove behind him. He ignored it knowing it would be fine, but saw Even’s eyes glance down at it before looking back at him. “Well?”

Ienzo cleared his throat and let his eyes wander to the rest of the counter. Various ingredients, used bowls, and finished dishes took up most of the counter space. The kitchen smelled amazing. Whatever it was that Dilan was making would disappear from the fridge in a matter of days. “Master Ansem wanted us to meet here. He wasn’t specific as to why,” he explained, finally looking at Dilan once more.

Dilan shook his head with a huff and turned back to the stove to lift the lid off of the pot. The cloud of steam that rose was sliced through with a spoon as he stirred the stew gently. He tapped the spoon on the side and rested it back on a small plate on the counter. He turned around and saw the three of them still standing in the same place. He stared at them and guestured out to the rest of the room. “Don’t just stand there. Go wait elsewhere.”

“The Master was adamant we wait in here,” Even said. He also seemed annoyed to be here. There was still messes to clean up elsewhere and research to rediscover in the remnants of notebooks. Plus they had a much bigger assignment to worry about.

“Then make yourselves useful and start washing dishes,” Dilan grumbled, turning back to the stove and gesturing to a small collection of knives, cutting boards, and bowls.

Ienzo opened his mouth to say something but Aeleus was already walking forward and rolling up his sleeves. His calloused hands rinsing and soaping up bowls without a word of complaint. Dilan moved around the mountain of a man with ease, as if his mass wasn’t taking up what precious counter space that was left in the small kitchen.

The two remaining scientists watched them for another minute and then looked at one another. With a shrug, Ienzo left Even standing in the entryway and got himself a glass of water. 

Silence. No one spoke a word between them. The bubbling of the stove and the soft clinking of dishes being washed and stacked away were the only sounds. This was one of the few times they had all been forced to be together. There was an underlying tension in the air whenever they were all together alone. Being together brought back memories of what it had been like a decade before. These meetings with just them usually meant they were plotting something. The downfall of the Garden was the result. Guilt was obvious. But no one wanted to talk. 

Aeleus and Dilan kept their thoughts to themselves. But one could guess they would attempt to talk to one another about it all when no one else was around. The two of them had shared a bond that none of the others had. Aeleus was the only one to really understand Dilan. The raven haired man was stubborn and quiet and to himself whenever he could. He didn’t want to speak of what happened after they had gone to Castle Oblivion and what the rest of the Organization had done. Though, it was obvious the answer was nothing. There was never time to mourn the loss of colleagues when you weren’t supposed to have a heart.

The larger of the two, Aeleus had always been short on his words. It was best to listen when he did speak. He kept his feelings and guilt to himself. And there certainly was guilt that hung over him. He had been more willing to be close to Ienzo and Even since they had come back. And the scientists appreciated his presence. There was a comfort in knowing they still cared.

But the two of them would be seen sitting in one another’s presence and soft words would be exchanged between them. The occasional hand on a shoulder or back. 

Ienzo could hardly remember what had occured. He wanted to talk about it, but the words were lost to him. When he was a child, he merely followed directions. Spoke what he was told to say, and did what the others were doing. It was under Even’s guidance mostly.

For Even himself, he felt the need to distance himself from the others. His disappearance and questionable betrayal turned to double agent made the others wary of him. He could sense their hesitance to let him back in. And he couldn’t blame them. He knew there was much he needed to do to fix their relationships, but it wasn’t going to be overnight. It was going to take time. And Dilan would take a century.

“Ah good,” a warm voice said. “You all are here.”

With a slight incline of his head, Dilan nodded to Ansem and continued to stir in the last of the seasonings for the stew. Aeleus nodded as well but turned to face him as he placed the last of the cutting knives to dry on the rack. Even gave a more obvious bow and Ienzo merely ducked his head down, still unsure of the proper way to greet the old Sage.

Ansem chuckled and waved it all off. “Thank you for coming. It smells like we made it in time.”

“What was your reasoning for calling us here?” Even asked.

“I was hoping to have dinner with you all tonight.” Ansem looked at each of them in turn, his smile gentle and welcoming. “It has been so long and we’ve been busy. And it hasn’t felt right to sit and eat alone most nights.” He fell silent for a second, letting the weight of his tone sink in. “But if you wish to leave you may, I won’t force you to stay.”

Aeleus and Dilan exchanged a quick glance, they both already knew how they were going to answer. Aeleus’ blue eyes slid over to Even and Ienzo who had stood there frozen. He couldn’t help the small smile that pulled onto his face.

It wasn’t a surprise to Even to hear the request, but rather how he had asked all of them for the shared meal. Before they had brought Ienzo into their lives, Even was the guest of choice for Ansem to dine with. The two had traded theories and stories of their research as well as what they wanted to learn together. At some point, it had become his favorite part of the day. The hope he had for being approached by the lord of the castle to be able to get his ideas and hypotheses out for a chance to experiment, was thrilling. And once Ienzo came along, these dinners were few and far between. Which was understandable, it was mostly Even’s fault. He had been starting on a new series of experiments with the heart and he was having a time with it. And then there were days where he had to watch over the child. 

Regardless, Even was happy to finally get a chance to dine with Master Ansem once more.

He froze, realizing they hardly had anything to talk about anymore.

Ienzo was surprised they had been asked at all. With how the last few years had been of them trying to eliminate one another, he thought it was going to take some time before they were comfortable in the same room. He still felt as if he had to be wary of what he said or what they spoke about. Their betrayal of him must still sting.

By the time Ienzo and Even shook themselves out of their shock, Aeleus was setting plates down on a table in the adjacent room. Ansem had followed and was helping him set the table settings in place. The two scientists looked at each other and then at the scene before them. In the blink of an eye, the table was set, drink orders called out, and the food was laid out between the plates. 

Master Ansem sat at the head of the table with Dilan on his right and Even next to him. Ienzo sat to the master’s left and Aeleus next to him. 

The meal was delicious but awkward. Dilan and Aeleus managed to fill in most of the silence with their updates on how the town was rebuilding. Having Ansem and Even to bounce ideas around helped. 

When the subject matter changed to more of the scientific realm of returning Naminé with the help of a vessel, it felt like they were back to their old life once more.

++++

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better.”

“Good. Have you done your warm ups yet?”

The girl looked away and blushed slightly, embarrassment all over her face. “N-no.”

Dilan grunted and made a note on the tablet he held. His violet eyes glanced up at Naminé every so often as they went through the daily routines of ensuring she was recovering properly. Questions upon questions about her physical and emotional well being to be graded and tallied up some how and some way to make sense to Ienzo, Even, and Ansem. Dilan wasn’t completely sure on how it worked, but he trusted them.

Finally after several minutes of questioning, Dilan set the tablet aside and nodded to the girl. “We will go over your exercises once we finish eating. For now, please enjoy your lunch.”

With a smile, Naminé nodded and started back on the food before her.

They sat at the table next to the kitchen, which was currently decorated with a small vase with flowers from the now opened flower shop in town. Knowing what the town used to be a decade before, the town was determined to get back to the blossoming city that it used to be. Annual flowers were swapped out in portable pots by various volunteers and perennials planted within the large flower beds. These were Naminé’s choices for the week from her last walk outside. 

Ever since she had awakened as her own within a vessel, Ansem had insisted she joined them for their meals. Lunches still varied depending on their schedules, but at least their dinners were consistent. Nearly every night, the table was set and food laid out. And every time they discussed their day and thoughts and plans. In a way, it was comforting. It was a sense of normality and routine that they all had needed in some strange way.

And now that they had others that joined their small family, their talks did get more interesting.

“Xion said she will be coming by today,” Naminé said pushing the olives out of her salad. “She mentioned bringing over some baked goods from Sora’s mother as well.” 

Dilan nodded his head and turned his head to the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Even entered, his white lab coat stained along the bottom. He was grumbling about how it was going to stain and that he would need to order more coats at this rate.

Naminé watched him as Even tried to put together a plate of food. She waited patiently as he seemed to struggle with complaining about what had happened down in the labs and what was available to eat. 

“If you don’t like what we have,” Dilan said, not looking over at the scientist. “Then you can attempt to make something fresh for yourself.” He took a sip of the coffee in his mug as Even scoffed at the back of his head. 

“Perhaps if you had informed us before you began eating, I would have suggested something better than starch to consume.” He dropped the tongs back into the large pot of pasta and stepped over to the fridge while shrugging off his coat. “Can you start a load of laundry as well?”

“No.”

Even shot him a glare and ducked his head into the fridge. The soiled coat draped over his arm as he rummaged for whatever his palette deemed good enough to eat.

Naminé couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the two of them. Ever since she had been brought back with a body of her own, she had noticed how much of the residents of the castle had changed within a matter of days. 

The biggest was with the man sitting in front of her. Dilan had warmed up to the idea of having another person in the castle that needed a more creative outlet for their emotions. Naminé had offered him several pages for him to doodle on or sketch. It had taken a couple of hours, but soon he was sketching out the castle walls and the plant life. They had both been surprised at how well he had drawn some of the flowers. 

In a way, the two of them had bonded in a way that Naminé couldn’t put into words. But Dilan was much more relaxed.

Aeleus had been interesting to watch. For a man that was always busy with one project or another, he had a surprising interesting mind. When she was on forced bed rest by Even, Aeleus was her most frequent guardian. They hadn’t spoken much, but they both had a comfortable silence between them. He had apologized almost immediately. She accepted and they moved on from there. 

While he was quiet, Aeleus was a thinker. Naminé could see the thoughts and calculations running through his head as they sat and worked together. Their conversations had a steady flow of quiet and a respectful question and answer or a comment. There was much Aeleus wanted to say. He prefered to simply do rather than ask.

In comparison, Ienzo and Even never stopped talking. 

But that was how they were processing these last few months.

From what Naminé could understand, Ienzo still held some sort of resentment towards Even. It showed in his clipped tone and short answers. He did his best to open up to the older man, but couldn’t seem to put down his guard around him. She saw how he was around the others, relaxed and confident in his words. 

But there was a need to prove himself to Even.

And Even was far too busy to notice. Naminé suspected it was because this was how he wanted to atone. If he kept himself busy, then he wouldn’t feel the guilt of lying to the others. She had seen it in his eyes. The icy green would melt whenever Ienzo had his back turned to him. There was a fatherly warmth that ached to get out. 

But something still kept the two of them from actually being able to connect. 

Maybe with some more time or another medium they could work out their differences. But for now, Naminé was just going to let them figure it out.

The blond scientist came back from the fridge with a pear and some creamer. The warm coffee was enough to satisfy his tastes as he made up a cup as he ate the pear. His hands and mouth were wiped off on the dirty lab coat as he finished the fruit.

Well, now was a better time than ever Naminé figured. “Even? May Xion and I go out to the market today?”

“Xion?” Even looked up from his mug, his eyebrows raised at the other blonde. “I wasn’t aware she would be here today.” 

Naminé nodded. “She’s coming in a few hours.” She tapped the gummi phone that rested on the table next to her. “Xion said she wanted to check out the market for something she can’t find on the islands.” 

He took a long sip out of his mug. “I suppose so. As long as Aeleus or Dilan accompanies the two of you.” 

“It will be Aeleus,” Dilan said without missing a beat. “Lord Ansem requested something of me.”

Naminé’s eyes lit up at the approval. She reached for the phone to message the other.

“Xion must also complete her evaluation before you go,” Even said. “And I believe it is your turn for the physical portion, Dilan.”

The sigh that came from Dilan was blocked by the sudden slap of Naminé’s hand on the table. “But the market will be closed by the time she finishes!” Naminé whined. Her outburst surprised everyone in the room, including herself.

The scientist arched an eyebrow at her. “The market will still be there tomorrow. Whatever it is you need, it will have to wait.”

There was silence. A stare down between Naminé and Even. Dilan glanced back and forth between the two of them, a small smirk playing on his lips between them. Naminé had been in their care for a couple of weeks now since waking up and she’d made a big impact on them since joining them. Or rather, on Even. He had seen the cold exterior slowly crack and melt every time that Naminé asked something of him. And every time Xion came around, there was a careful smile on the scientist’s face. But with the words of praise Even spoke of the two girls when they weren’t around didn’t fall on deaf ears. Dilan knew he was very proud of their progress. The lancer could swear he saw the girls as his own children. And at times, he would have to agree.

His violet eyes wandered back over to Even’s face. His stern features were melting the longer they stared at one another. The stubbornness of Naminé was a surprise that many of them hadn’t anticipated. 

Even broke eye contact first. “Tch. Fine. We will evaluate tomorrow. But that doesn’t mean you can stay out late. Be sure to take Aeleus with you. I shall inform him and be certain you both make it back before sundown.”

Naminé sat back and beamed. “Thank you.”

++++

As it turned out, Ansem and Ienzo also had errands to run in town as well. Aeleus followed behind the two girls who chatted excitedly as they threaded their way through the garden path to the market square. Just behind him was Ansem the Wise and Ienzo who walked in silence. The sun was heading towards the horizon but still burned hot before it touched the tops of the rooftops signaling the end of the market day. The people of town were still wary of the night and the horrors that it used to bring. There was the occasional need to run out and take out the straggling Heartless that wandered the streets. But nothing more than once a week. Aeleus almost wished there was none at all just to allow everyone the chance to sleep at night soundly rather be at the ready to jump into a fight. The Restoration Committee had done a good job with the defense programing, so there was never a need to go out. But old habits die hard. And Aeleus’ burning need to defend the city never left him.

Blue eyes scanned along the road and alleys they passed by as they entered the busy streets. Nothing of notice. No threat. Things were safe for now-

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Aeleus stopped in his tracks. It was Ansem who stood just behind him with his hand on his shoulder. A soft smile made Aeleus realize how tense he had been. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. 

The older man nodded his approval and patted his shoulder. “Ienzo and I shall be going this way for some shopping. We will meet you back at the castle.”

Aeleus blinked and opened his mouth to say something when Ienzo caught his eye. From behind Ansem, the young man tilted his head showing both of his eyes. There was a pleading look in them. 

Oh.

That’s right. Ienzo wanted some time to talk with Ansem on their own. Neutral ground. Somewhere where they didn’t have a connection to. Somewhere where they could distract with something else rather than just eye-to-eye contact. Ienzo spoke his emotions best when he didn’t have to stare someone in the eye. He had confided in Aeleus once that he wasn’t sure if a person could know if he was genuine enough since he had been closed off to his emotions from an early age. The loss of his parents had brought the young child to silence and he grieved with his silence.

Even to this day, Ienzo didn’t want to talk about what he had seen. And Aeleus never pushed.

Aeleus turned his gaze back to Ansem who had let his hand drop from his shoulder. He too had confided to Aeleus that he wanted to speak to Ienzo alone. He didn’t want to discuss within the castle. Anyone could interrupt them in the castle. Including their past lives. 

And he had to agree. Aeleus had seen flashes of their past haunting the halls for a second before his vision cleared. But it was mostly in his sleep he saw what their lives had been like.

Haunting.

And so he nodded to the two of them. “Do be careful,” he said as they waved at him and turned down a street towards where the Restoration Committee held meetings.

He followed them with his eyes until they disappeared within the crowd. A soft sigh escaped him and he tried to relax the tension in his shoulders once again. He knew the two of them needed this time to talk. They had been looking for the right time and excuse to go into town to have it. Plus they did have to get some more supplies for the next project they were working on with Even. Secretly, he was hoping Ienzo would start the conversation.

With the two of them gone, Aeleus turned his attention back to the girls he was supposed to be watching. Using his height to his advantage, he scanned over the crowd looking for the blonde and black haired pair. Luckily they had stopped at a stall at the edge of the square and were looking over fruit. He made his way through the crowd towards them and reached them as they were paying for a small bag of miniature pumpkins. 

Xion noticed him first and smiled up at him. “You found us!”

Aeleus nodded and looked over at Naminé. “These couldn’t wait till tomorrow?”

“Well… they could have.” There was a slight hint of a blush as she turned to walk to the next stall. “But if Dilan was going to test Xion’s combat skills then she would be too sore in the morning to get up early enough before she had to go back.” She paused for a second as she glanced over a stall with jams but decided to keep walking. 

Beside him, Xion grinned at the back of Naminé’s head. “Devious.”

The blonde merely shrugged and came to a stop in front of an ice cream stand. “I enjoy our time together. Plus, Even needs to lighten up more with these tests. He must have enough data over the last month…. Three please.” She paid and held out two sea salt ice creams to Xion and Aeleus.

Aeleus blinked as he looked down at the ice cream. That was unexpected. And kind. He took the stick and looked over at Xion who had started to eat her ice cream already. “Thank you,” he rumbled to Naminé.

She gave him a radiant smile and they followed Xion to a bench next to a flower bed. The three sat and ate their ice cream in a peaceful quiet. They watched the flowers swaying in the breeze and the sun slowly moving towards the rooftops. 

“I wonder what Ienzo and Ansem are working on,” Naminé questioned out loud. “They were pretty serious when we left the castle.”

Xion nodded. Her stick starting to poking out from the blue ice cream and starting to drip off of the remaining frozen bit. “Master Aqua and Terra were having a serious talk with Riku right before I left. Roxas and Lea were on their way to another World after they dropped me off here. I think they said Traverse Town?”

“Even would want to see Roxas as well,” Aeleus commented. He was playing around with the stick in his hand, letting it flick between his fingers. He had finished the ice cream as they sat down. The girls seemed to be taking their time with theirs. “I’m sure he would be interested in seeing how he has been progressing as well.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him before we leave tomorrow,” Xion said while pulling out her phone. Her ice cream dripped down onto the ground as she sent off a text. “They reached their destination at least.”

Naminé hummed as she pulled the last of the ice cream off of the stick and let it melt on her tongue as she thought. “I believe they are working on another vessel.”

“Another one?” Xion licked the drip on her ice cream. “For who? There aren’t any more sleeping hearts inside of Sora. Not that we can find him.”

Two bright blue eyes turned to Aeleus who was still flicking the stick between his fingers. They were hoping to get an answer out of him. Of course he would know more than the two of them. He did work closely with the three of them. And of course he knew the answer. But the real question was whether or not they deserved to know.

These were two of Even’s first proper vessels that were sitting next to him. And Even was warming up to them. They were getting the blond scientist to become more human. Without realizing it, they did make him more human. In truth, these tests were just ways for him to spend more time with them. He was fascinated with them as they moved and developed more into their own beings. It was what he had studied from before they all focused on the heart.

In truth, these vessels were the first real experiment that went right in a very very long time for Even.

And Aeleus knew that. And he knew that Even would never admit it to himself or to the girls.

So maybe they did deserve to know.

“I believe it is for Riku,” he said with a note of disdain in his voice. “There was a Riku Replica that was made in a previous attempt. Riku has mentioned that it was looking for a vessel for itself.”

There was a sharp inhale from Naminé and Xion merely nodded. 

Aeleus continued, “There is a theory. If we are able to bring back this Riku Replica, successfully, then we can bring Sora back. Somehow.”

Xion sat back and finished her ice cream, her eyes staring up at the sky that was turning orange and pink in the setting sun. 

Naminé stared up at Aeleus, her eyes wide with shock. “Are… are you sure?”

Aeleus merely shrugged. This was all theory. There was no guarantee that the same connection that Riku had with the Replica is the same as Sora to anyone else. But the theory was based on connections. If the bonds were strong enough then they could bring a person back.

It was very similar to the idea of Xion or Roxas appearing on the battlefield without having to harvest their hearts out of Sora. Connections. And wills.

“I think they can do it,” Xion said suddenly. “If Even could bring back Roxas, then he can bring back the Replica Riku.” She smiled up to the sky. “I know it.”

Aeleus finally stopped playing with the stick and looked over at the two girls. Naminé was looking between him and Xion, her face unreadable. He wasn’t sure if she was concerned or happy at the idea of it all. 

But then she smiled. “Looks like Even is going to have his hands full. It’s a good thing he’s got friends like you to help him Aeleus. And everyone else in the castle.”

Xion nodded as well. “You all work like a family up there.”

And with that, he knew everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love thinking of how the Radiant Garden family react after KH3. It got a bit carried away at some points but it's always fun looking into their relationships.


End file.
